This invention relates generally to flashlights and, more particularly, to flashlights incorporating multi-functional storage compartments and attachments to provide added safety features.
Flashlights typically include a body having a light reflector structure mounted at one end of the body and a battery stored in the body. A light bulb located in the light reflector is connected to the battery via an electrical circuit including a switch. Space in the body may allow the storage of a spare light bulb. Likewise, a compass may also be incorporated, at the opposite end from the light reflector of the body of the flashlight, in the end cap.
Flashlights used in emergency situations such as in a home after an earthquake often suffer from inattention. A consequence of the inattention may be dead or low voltage batteries when most needed. Moreover the use of flashlights during such emergencies may preclude access to replacement batteries. Situations outside of the home also occur which dictate the use of flashlights in emergency situations. One such situation is the use of a flashlight when the user's airplane, boat, car or snowmobile suffers mechanical breakdown.
The flashlight briefly described above allows the user to operate the light by engaging the switch mechanism, but the flow of electricity creates a magnetic field which interferes with the compass mounted on the end of the flashlight body. Another problem associated with the flashlight described above is that the illuminating end is typically mounted at the opposite end from the compass which prevents the use of the flashlight to project light on the compass while navigating terrain in the dark. Still another problem associated with the above-described flashlight is inability to monitor the status of the battery except by monitoring the brightness of the light when the flashlight is in the on position. Still another problem associated with the above-described flashlights is their inability to store additional items needed by the user during emergency situations such as matches, lighters, space blankets, keys, personal defense items such as pepper spray or other useful items. Another problem with these flashlights is the lack of replacement light bulbs in combination with storage of useful accessories.
In the past, some of these undesirable characteristics have been avoided by the use of multiple flashlights which allow the monitoring of the compass with its respective light disengaged. Turning off the flow of electricity of the flashlight containing the compass eliminates the conflicting magnetic field. The second flashlight can then be used to illuminate the compass of the first flashlight. The second flashlight may also provide the needed redundancy when unmonitored flashlights have spent batteries. It should therefore be appreciated that there is a need for a flashlight configured to conveniently store replacement batteries, medicine, or other needed supplies in an emergency, which allows the removal of a compass while the flashlight may still operate.